A Shadow of Love
by Haru no Yo
Summary: It wasn't long after Kenshin and the others returned from Kyoto, life began to return to normal. Until someone from Kenshin's past unexpectedly comes back into his life, reminding him of old feelings he had buried, and old promsies he had forgotten.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

It was raining hard outside of the Kamiya dojo. Himura Kenshin stood in the doorway of his room breathing in deeply as he looked out into the rain, his lilac eyes missing nothing. It was the early morning that day and the rurouni was fully dressed as he fastened his sakabato to his waist. However, the spell of peace was as quickly broken as it was made. "Yahiko!" Kenshin sighed, they had just come back from Kyoto only last week and the world had carried on as if nothing had happened, but a few knew better.  
  
"What do you want ugly?" Kenshin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and walked out of his room.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Kenshin's pace quickened, hoping to avoid the confrontation.  
  
"Ugly! I called you ugly!" No more than a few seconds later a blur of yellow past by shortly followed by a blur of black. Kenshin quickly grabbed Yahiko by his collar and held him back.  
  
"It's a hazard to be running around a place while it is raining hard outside, that it is Yahiko," Yahiko put on a grim face and looked at Kaoru who was now standing only a few short feet away.  
  
"It's not my fault Kenshin! It's ugly's! She wanted me to start training early again this morning but yesterday she said that today would be a day off!" Kaoru's face suddenly possessed a sense of realization.  
  
"I this true Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru put a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid so Kenshin, it must have slipped my mind this morning, sorry Yahiko."  
  
"Well you should be!" Yahiko wriggled from Kenshin's grip.  
  
"I think," Kenshin wiped his hands together, "that both of you are at fault here, that you are."  
  
"Hey! How is it my fault?!" Yahiko stared up at Kenshin.  
  
"You didn't show proper respect to your sensei, that you didn't Yahiko, if you had simply reminded Kaoru-dono that today was a day off, we wouldn't have made such of a big fuss, that we wouldn't." Yahiko looked down and grumbled recognizing that Kenshin was right. "Well now, since that's settled, Kaoru-dono, may I use your dojo without being disturbed today?"  
  
"Of course Kenshin, your always welcome to it, all you need to do is ask." Kaoru motioned in the direction of the dojo.  
  
"Thank you," he gave a good natured smile, "please don't disturb me unless absolutely necessary,"  
  
"Of course Kenshin,"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Aw! I'm hungry missy! What am I going to do?!" It was later in the day and Sano had finally woken up and immediately began whining loudly to Kaoru about food while Kenshin remained in the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"It's raining too hard to go to the Akabeko and Kenshin's still in the dojo. I suppose you'll just have to wait until he's done with whatever he's doing." Sano's mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"Whaaaa?"  
  
"You heard right mister, it was your fault you woke up late and missed breakfast and now you expect to be fed. It's not going to happen anytime soon. Now, why don't you do something helpful for a change instead of just eating, complaining, and bragging all the time." A soft thud was heard at the door. Kaoru spoke to herself quietly, "I wonder who it could be in this rain. Sano, here's your big chance, go see who's at the door."  
  
Sano grumbled and trudged his way toward the door.  
  
"Uh missy?" Sano yelled from the door.  
  
"What is it now? Don't tell me your having trouble figuring out how to open a door!"  
  
"Um, well, sort of, there's this girl, with a sword I might add, who kind of said, um, 'help' and then collapsed." Kaoru walked toward the sound of Sano's voice.  
  
"Sano, what on earth are you talking blabbering on about now?" Kaoru gasped as soon as Sano came into her sight. There was an unconscious woman in Sano's arms dripping wet. She quickly shook her head. "Hurry up and get her inside, we can take her to Kenshin's room." Sano began to carry the stranger to Kenshin's room and Kaoru soon followed after closing the door.  
  
"Whatever you say missy," they made their way to Kenshin's room and Sano laid the stranger out on Kenshin's futon.  
  
"Sano, go get Kenshin in the dojo and tell him to come in here immediately, then go to Dr. Gensai's and bring back Megumi-san, she'll know what to do," Sano nodded his head.  
  
"Right, I'll be back before you know it." Sano raced out of the room as Kaoru sat down by the stranger looking at her quite wonderingly. The stranger had her hair in what was once a high ponytail and was wearing what seemed like a worn out black gi. What Kaoru found most curios of all that this stranger, had a sword fastened to her waist. Not to mention she seemed to have one particular sword wound on left hand.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what' s going on? Sano said you needed my help right away," Kenshin quickly glanced down at the floor where the stranger laid and did not hide his astonishment.

* * *

Little bit revised, kind of a mix between the manga and the anime with the whole greeting and everything. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Kenshin exhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes with his left hand, somehow hoping that the image was not real. He quickly shook his head and regained his composure but with a worried face. He shuffled around his room and searched for a piece of paper and quickly wrote a short message. "Kaoru-dono," she immediately recognized his presence and was startled not realizing he had been there. He held a piece of thin paper in his hands. "Do you remember Mr. Hiko? My shishou in Kyoto." She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I don't think anyone could forget someone like that,"  
  
"Good, I need to send this message to him right away."  
  
"I'll take it," she quickly took the piece of paper and tucked it in her kimono. "I won't be long," she looked down at the stranger.  
  
"Do not worry about the stranger, I will watch her until Megumi-dono comes," she nodded once again. A few moments after Kaoru left Kenshin sat down by the stranger and held her left hand in both of his. Running his thumb across her scar. "Ayeka, please be all right," it stayed that was for a few minutes. Until Kenshin sensed a few presences, quickly dropped her hand, stood up, and adjusted his sword before anyone had entered the room.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Megumi rushed into the room and was quickly sitting beside the stranger. "What exactly happened?!" Sano stood in the doorway of the room and rolled his eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sano took one step forward into the room, "I answered the door, she said 'help' and collapsed. I left her with the missy, got Kenshin and got you!" Sano looked around, "Speaking of which, where is the missy?" Kenshin looked at Sano.  
  
"I asked her to run a quick errand, I'm sure she will be back shortly," Sano had a question in his eyes as he lifted his head slightly and listened to the soft sounds of the rain outside.  
  
"Right," Megumi turned from the stranger and reached for her bag, "I need you two to leave the room so I can work."  
  
"But-"Sano was quickly cut off.  
  
"As you wish Megumi-dono, we will leave you to your work, come Sano," Kenshin lead them out and closed the door as Megumi continued to work. No longer than a few seconds after Kenshin had closed the door Kaoru came back dripping wet.  
  
"I sent it just as you said Kenshin," Kenshin nodded and put on a worried face.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru-dono, you're quite wet, that you are, you should dry off."  
  
"I will, but before I do," she paused, "how is the stranger?" Kenshin shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm not sure, Megumi-dono is helping her now," Kaoru let out a sigh.  
  
"I wonder what could have lead the stranger here," Kaoru said as she walked toward her room.  
  
"Yes, I do wonder what could have lead her here, that I do."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hours passed and by the time Megumi left what was once Kenshin's room it was dark outside and everyone had just finished dinner. As she stepped out of the room, Kaoru and Sano were waiting outside. Megumi looked at them with tired eyes. "Her body is incredibly weak and has suffered what looks like many old sword wounds, but they seemed to have healed. Although it looks as if she was in a recent sword battle which mortally injured her." Sano quickly interrupted.  
  
"Hang on just a minute, what do you mean by sword wounds? How can that be with the sword banning act?"  
  
"Well, even with the sword banning act, Kenshin still wears a sword," Kaoru added.  
  
"Right," Sano looked down.  
  
Megumi continued, "I'm not sure, but she looked like she was wearing a gi and with her sword at her waist and many scars I can only assume she is a swordsman." Kaoru gasped at Megumi's statement and Sano put on an angry face.  
  
Sano held up his fist, "How do we know that she's not some kind of left over warrior of Shishio?!"  
  
"Even if she were, from what I can tell she is in no state to fight," Megumi put down Sano's hand, "no matter how much will power she had."  
  
"Uh," Sano pouted and trudged off to his room. "I'm going to sleep, I better get some good food for this tomorrow, and missy better not be cooking!" Megumi turned her attention back to an angered Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi started, trying to recapture the young woman's attention, "while we wash the stranger's clothes, perhaps you can provide some old clothes incase she wakes up. We can leave it in the room."  
  
"Yes," Kaoru nodded, "I'm sure I can find a spare set of clothes somewhere."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What is it Megumi-san?"  
  
"Perhaps the stranger regained consciousness. Maybe we can ask Ken-san if she said anything at all or maybe even moved while he was with her." Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe he's just cleaning up dinner now," footsteps were hear immediately after Kaoru's short statement.  
  
"Is anyone talking about me?" Kenshin put on a bright face. Megumi turned to him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, when you were with the stranger," Kenshin's bright face quickly disappeared, "did she say anything? Did she move at all?" He shook his head sadly and responded.  
  
"I am sorry Megumi-dono, she remained unconscious from the moment I saw her until you arrived." Megumi sighed as a sign that she understood.  
  
"It's late, the stranger needs rest and we do as well."  
  
"Indeed, it is late, good night Kaoru-dono, I will be escorting Megumi-dono back to Dr. Gensai's that I will."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It had been almost one week since the stranger had first appeared but had not yet awoken. Yet it seemed whenever Kaoru was teaching a class, Yahiko was training, and Megumi was treating other patients, Kenshin would always volunteer to keep an eye out for her. He would never stay with the stranger would anyone else, always by himself.  
  
In the morning of the sixth day a knock came at the door of the Kamiya dojo. "I got it!" Yahiko yelled and ran towards the door, "Great, an excuse." Yahiko opened the door and there stood Hiko, master of Hiten- Misturugi Ryu, stood with a bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Well, there you have it, another revised chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"Yes," Hiko looked down at Yahiko, "I remember you, a companion of my baka deshi."  
  
"Yeah," Yahiko put on a confused face, "I'm Yahiko." He led Hiko inside. "Um, Kenshin!" Yahiko smiled uneasily at Kenshin's master. "There's somebody here to see you!!!" A few moments later Kenshin walked toward outside where Hiko and Yahiko were standing with a bright face.  
  
"What is it Yahiko?" Kenshin suddenly noticed Hiko and quickly bowed in respect. "Hello master."  
  
"Baka deshi!" Hiko smacked Kenshin at the back of his head causing him to cry out.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"You send me an urgent message and am not prepared for my arrival!"  
  
"Gomen na sai Shishou," Kenshin quickly uttered as soon as the world had stopped spinning. "Yahiko, why don't you go back to the dojo with Kaoru- dono and continue training while I speak with Shishou." Yahiko looked at the two uneasily, bowed his head and quickly left for the dojo. As the young boy's footsteps faded away Kenshin gestured toward his room. "Before I explain, please, I must show you something." They walked the few steps to stop before the red-haired swordsman's room as he quietly slid the door open. With the limited space that Kenshin had opened, Hiko peered in and nodded his head.  
  
Kenshin slid the door back after Hiko was finished and sat down on the edge of the walkway distressed. Hiko sat next to him moments later, "So, you spoke the truth when you wrote the letter."  
  
"Yes Shishou."  
  
Hiko stared off in deep thought, never letting the emotions within reaching the surfaces of his face, "Tell me. Tell me everything." And so Kenshin did. He started from the rainy day when the stranger had first come upon the Kamiya dojo up until his master had come to the dojo not long ago. Time passed and neither noticed as the story unfolded, and as Kenshin's tale came to an end, he exhaled deeply, as if a vast burden had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"I'm lost Shishou, I need guidance. A part of me never thought I would see Ayeka again. A part of me didn't want to, after all the horrible things I had done during the war. And Tomoe, I felt like I couldn't face her."  
  
The older master shook his head consciously, "You and Ayeka knew what you were doing. I had nothing to do with-"  
  
"Kenshin! Have you made dinner yet? I'm starving!!!" Sano rounded the corner with his arms laid back, supporting his neck with the usual fishbone in his mouth where he stumbled onto Kenshin and his master Hiko.  
  
Kenshin only rolled his eyes and stood up, "Sano, you remember Shishou from Kyoto, don't you?" The young fighter for hire nodded solemnly. "I haven't started cooking and it probably won't be ready for awhile if I did, so why don't we all just head down to the Akabeko tonight?"  
  
Sano shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "Yeah, sure Kenshin. Want me to go tell the missy and Yahiko?"  
  
He smiled pleasantly, "Yes, that would be a good idea, that it would."  
  
-----------  
  
The walk to the Akabeko and the beginnings of dinner held an awkward silence. Kenshin went through reintroducing his masters with his friends that resided with him in Tokyo. They left the stranger remembering Megumi mention earlier that it would be fine to leave the stranger for short periods of time.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Hiko sat quietly around the table as Hiko silently sipped his sake. "How much do you know of this stranger Kamiya- san?"  
  
Kaoru became surprised at the man's question but shook her head once the initial shock was gone, "Nothing."  
  
Hiko gazed in the direction of his former apprentice, "And baka deshi, he has told you nothing of Ayeka?"  
  
Kaoru quickly became confused, "Ayeka?" She asked aloud, the bewilderment apparent on her face as she turned to the swordsman that had saved her life so many times without any thought to himself, "Kenshin, what does he mean?"  
  
Kenshin looked away, not able to hold her gaze, he pulled out of his robes some money and put it in the center of the table, "For your meal. I will see you back in the dojo." With his simple statement, Kenshin walked away from the table and out of the restaurant.  
Sano looked around wonderingly, "What was that all about? And what do you mean that Kenshin hasn't told us anything?"  
  
"My apologies, Ayeka brings back memories to my apprentice of which he thought he had left behind with the flames of the revolution."  
  
"Wait," Yahiko began boldly, "who is this Ayeka you keep talking about? And what does she have to do with Kenshin?"  
  
The older master continued to sip his sake and placed the cup softly on the table, "Ayeka was also my apprentice at one time." Hiko's statement earned several questioning looks toward Hiko from those gathered around the table. "Kenshin and Ayeka could also be quite the rivals at times, always sparring each other whenever they had the chance."  
  
Sano's fishbone had dropped from his mouth as he persistently listened to Hiko's every word, "But wait, Kenshin's never mentioned anything about you having another apprentice. Let alone anyone named Ayeka."  
  
"I can understand, my apprentice must feel as if he betrayed her, but at the same time, he still felt that he was unworthy to go back."  
  
"Back to what?" Yahiko inquired apprehensively.  
  
Hiko took another sip of his sake; "Perhaps it would be best, if I started from the beginning."  
  
-----------  
  
It was raining hard in Kyoto one dark night, a tall man had a sword fastened to his waist, which seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, carried jars of sake in his hand as a small boy walked hastily to keep up with the older man while he held various items in his arms, it seemed he also kept a small sword on his waist. "Come Kenshin, it is too late and raining too hard for us to go back now. We shall stay at the local inn, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Shishou," was all the small boy could seem to say. They kept walking until they had reached the inn's door. As the master spoke with the innkeeper, the boy called Kenshin heard a high-pitched scream. He instantly dropped all that he was carrying and ran towards the direction the scream had come from.  
  
"Kenshin!" The boy ignored his master's call and continued to run, "Kenshin!" The man called again. But Kenshin could no longer hear his master, there was someone in trouble, someone he had to help. He followed the screams to an alley not far away where he saw two dead bodies on the ground lying in their own blood and a small girl cornered by two men, their swords drawn.  
  
"Don't worry little girl," one of them started evilly, "we won't make this too painful." He ended laughing maniacally.  
  
The other one joined him in the laughter but Kenshin pulled out the sword fastened to his waist, "You leave her alone!"  
  
The two men turned around cautiously to only see a little boy holding out a sword, "And what are you going to do about it?" The second one asked grinning, "Or are you going to take us both on and rescue this little girl?"  
  
"No, he won't. I will." A bold voice said from the entrance to the alley, the moonlight and rain exaggerating his true appearance, he held his sword drawn.  
"Shishou!" Without a word, the man Kenshin called master disposed of the two menaces before they were given a chance to taunt him. The girl cowered in the corner, her blood covered with both old, dried blood, and blood that was shed only moments ago.  
  
"Girl, are you all right?" The man asked as he held up his blade so that the rain would wash away the newest bloodstains.  
  
She looked around shakily and crawled over to the two earlier bodies, "My parents, and those two men-"the girl suddenly broke into tears as Kenshin ran to try and comfort her.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Girl, did they hurt you at all? You have blood all over your clothes."  
  
She looked at herself, finally recognizing the blood stains that covered her attire, "N-No, they, they didn't g-get a-a ch-chance."  
  
The man looked around, the water still being poured from the sky, he unhooked his cloak and wrapped around it around the shivering girl, "Here, otherwise you'll catch your death after I've just saved it."  
  
"Th-thank you." She answered him, "F-for saving me."  
  
The man only nodded, "I'm going to carry you over the inn and see you get the proper treatment," he ended by giving her a questioning look.  
  
"A-Ayeka," she answered him, "my n-name is Ayeka."  
  
"Do you have other family in town Ayeka?" The man asked.  
  
But the little girl shook her head as she still clutched his cloak closely, although it was not doing much to keep her dry as it was already wet, but she clutched it anyway. "N-No, those, those t-two men, they-they killed, m- my parents." She answered before drowning in her tears. She crawled to the two earlier bodies, "Mommy? Daddy?" She quietly questioned. But she received no answer as she turned over the body of a woman, and as she saw the fear struck into it, the girl called Ayeka fainted.  
  
The swordsman's face showed no expression, he only picked her up and carried her out of the alley, "Come Kenshin, we will take this girl to the inn, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Shishou," was all the boy could seem to say.  
  
-----------  
  
With the finishing of his tale, Hiko took another sip of his sake yet again and nodded to Tae that he wanted more. He did not speak another word but he had gained the notice of all those who had sat in the table with him. "Well," Sano outburst suddenly, "what happened?"  
  
Hiko's face remained the same expressionless void that it always was and calmly answered him, "We attempted to leave her at the inn a few days later when we were sure she was fine, the innkeeper was more than willing to take her in as his own, but she wouldn't have it. Over the few days she had gained an attachment to us, and that especially to my baka deshi."  
  
"Because he got their first, right?" Yahiko asked.  
  
The older man only nodded his head in response to his question, "I warned her of the ways in which my apprentice and I lived, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Eventually she ended up going back with us."  
  
Kaoru suddenly spoke up, "But how did she become your apprentice?"  
  
"Although she was a year younger than Kenshin, she knew many things, when my apprentice and I would sometimes return from his training we would find food already laid out and cooked for us. In time, she even taught my baka deshi to cook."  
  
"Ha! See! He had to have learned it from somewhere! I knew it!" Kaoru suddenly jabbed a finger in Sano's face.  
  
Sano only moved her finger, "You're absolutely right missy, I thought Kenshin just knew how to cook edible food when he was born. I should have known better."  
  
Hiko coughed subtly and the table looked at him, "If I may, do you still wish to know more?"  
  
Yahiko gave a glaring look at Kaoru and Sano, "Yeah, sure, of course! Please keep going!"  
  
"How I noticed her ability was a complete accident. I also took a great risk."  
  
-----------  
  
"Here Kenshin, you have to add a little more spice, otherwise it won't come out even and it won't taste as good." It was a year later and Ayeka stood next to Kenshin with an apron around her clothes, Kenshin held a knife in his hand as he attempted to cut the vegetables that Ayeka had left. She looked at him annoyed at his actions in showed him how to hold the knife.  
  
"Sorry Ayeka, I'll get it right this time, promise." He told her as he smiled. She smiled back but suddenly Kenshin had knocked over a block filled with sharp knives right by her. "Ayeka!" But they were already on the edge of hitting her when both Kenshin and herself caught the knives in midair.  
  
Kenshin looked at her wonderingly with his still innocent eyes. Unbeknownst to the two, a knife had skidded into the floor by the doorway and Hiko had watched the entire scenario play out. For a fleeting moment, a sense of surprise grazed the features of his face, he looked down to see the knife that had landed there a moment ago and picked it up.  
  
He looked carefully at the gap between his apprentice and Ayeka and let the knife cut through the air among them. To Hiko's amazement, Ayeka had caught harmlessly between her fingers, as Kenshin finally turned around to see what was happening. The two could see a rare flicker of a smile on the man's face, "Interesting," he said. And with the swish of his cloak he left.

* * *

Yeah, refer to the first and second chapters if you want the author's notes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"Hold on a minute, one minute you're asking us whether or not we knew who this 'stranger' was and the next you start ranting on about how you had another apprentice besides Kenshin named Ayeka," Yahiko suddenly bursted out after Hiko's anecdote.  
  
Hiko remained calm and sipped his sake, "And to think my apprentice thinks of you highly. I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. The stranger that is now in your care, that is my former apprentice Ayeka." Hiko's simple emotionless response to an innocent question opened most everyone's eyes at to what they were so oblivious to see."  
  
"So that's what Kenshin had me send out that message to you almost right after he had seen Ayeka, I remember that look he had in his eyes when he saw her, it's beginning to make sense."  
  
The Hiten-Mitsurugi master nodded grimly and continued, "Yes, it had been years since we had heard anything of her. She left not long after Kenshin did, although she learned the final technique of Hiten-Mitsurugi before she did. Something that Kenshin neglected to do before he set out into the world."  
  
"And that's why Kenshin had to go back to you before? To learn the final technique before he faced off with Shishio." Sano quickly added, but stopped himself once he saw everyone's reaction. "What? I though I could add to the conversation."  
  
"Sure Sano," Yahiko retorted, "how could we have missed that major detail?"  
  
Sano protested on his behalf, "Hey!"  
  
"Would you two cut it out and shut up?!" Kaoru glared at the pair until they finally received the message before she continued speaking, "Please continue with your story Hiko-san."  
  
He nodded, "Soon after the incident, I made Ayeka my second apprentice. Which in itself for the style of Hiten-Mitsurugi is forbidden, the power to be held by only one person every generation. But with her enormous talent that she possessed, it would have been a waste otherwise. Although Kenshin was further in his training than Ayeka, it did not take her long to reach his level. And as they grew and trained together over time, I saw them forge great bonds of friendship. It was of course to be expected, but they could also be the most trivial of rivals. Sparring whenever given the chance, always trying to prove to the other whose skills with a sword was better. Sometimes, even I couldn't get in their battles they were so fiercely engaged."  
  
"Wow, can you even begin to imagine it?" Yahiko suddenly raised, awestruck.  
  
Kaoru responded but with less understanding, "Imagine what?"  
  
"Kenshin's equal missy, what else? And the two locked in battle for the sole purpose of proving their skills to the other, doesn't exactly sound like the Kenshin we know, does it?"  
  
"No, now that I think about it, it doesn't sound like him at all." Kaoru responded, but her voice sounding distant and far away.  
  
"The Himura Kenshin you have gotten to know is the result of the revolution and the guilt he holds within himself for the things he had done, some worse than others." Hiko let out a deep breath and drank a sip of sake before continuing, "But before Kenshin left for the revolution, when he and Ayeka fought, their battles, it was a sight to see. Their talent, their ambitions, and just watching it alone was overpowering. And you also had to keep in mind that Ayeka and Kenshin had not even peaked in their potential."  
  
Hiko looked down into his cup and motioned to a waitress for more sake." But outside of their training in later years, something happened that I had not anticipated, something I had missed entirely. They grew to be much more than just good friends. Although I did not notice it until a few days after I let them go to the festival in Kyoto."  
  
"And what festival was that Hiko-san?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't remember, though I do remember the two badgering me for weeks at a time, maybe even more than that."  
  
-----------  
  
"Take your swords with you into town. It's not safe to be caught without one these days. Do you understand?" A younger vision of Hiko appeared throwing down to katanas to his young apprentices.  
  
And as Kenshin and Ayeka caught them , they both seemed to say at once, "Yes Shishou."  
  
"Good. And avoid trouble whenever you can, I'm sure that the rebels and Shinsengumi are just itching to start a fight tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Shishou." Kenshin and Ayeka repeated for the second time. They bowed their heads in respect and began their trek to the city of Kyoto.  
  
-----------  
  
They arrived early into Kyoto the day the festival began, and with the time they had, they secured their room at the local inn and picked up the supplies that their Shishou had written down for them. And as night fell, the pair walked through the city enjoying the environment that so rarely surrounded them. With time, the skyline grew darker, even with the dozens of lamps scattered throughout the city trying to hold it up, eventually losing the battle. "It's getting late, and people are leaving. "Shishou told us to go to the inn around this time. "  
  
"Yes," Ayeka agreed, "we can leave first light tomorrow." Kenshin only nodded his head and continued on, Ayeka walked along side with him only to notice the uncomfortable silence he had put on.  
  
Earlier that evening, it had been an obstacle in itself to walk in a straight line because of the amount of people everywhere. Most everyone came for a reason, to enjoy the festivities, but others were there to plan dark schemes to overthrow the government, and others trying to find those trying to overthrow the Shogunate.  
  
The awkward silence continued through Kyoto on the ay back to the inn, and when the inn was only a few more minutes away, Kenshin suddenly came to a stop, "Kenshin?"  
  
"Ayeka, do you mind if I ask you something?" Kenshin asked earnestly.  
  
She pointed to a bench nearby the edge of the water and took a seat where Kenshin soon followed. Candles along the water's edge gave it an eerie glow as Kenshin began to speak uncomfortably, "We've been friends a long time, haven't we Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka smiled and nodded, "Ever since the day you and Shishou rescued me. I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't come along."  
  
Kenshin smiled grimly, "And I can talk to you about anything, right?"  
  
"Of course, something on your mind?"  
  
"Is it possible, for people, who have been friends as long as we have, to um...."  
  
Ayeka laughed seeing her friend at a loss of words, "Kenshin, if you want to say something, just go ahead and say it. As long as I've known you, you've had a habit of avoiding the subject, and as far as I know, that's how you'll always be. So, whenever you want to say something, just come out and say it."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right Ayeka."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look and leaned back as if to determine something, "Since when does Himura Kenshin say I'm right about anything?"  
  
"Since I realized I fell in love with you Ayeka."  
  
"What?" Ayeka asked, the initial shock refusing to leave her system, "What are you talking about Kenshin?"  
  
"It was an accident really. I don't even remember how it happened. It was just one day, I was talking with you and I realized, hey, Kenshin, I'm in love with Ayeka. You told me to be blunt so here it is, I am helplessly in love with Ayeka and I just had to tell you."  
  
With every word Kenshin hurled at her it threw Ayeka that much more off balance. But as he finished, she smiled softly and shook her head, "As far as I've been concerned, you've always been the same goofy Kenshin I've always known. But I've been a little side-tracked lately myself, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."  
  
"No, I can't say I have. But if you don't mind, I'd like to ask why you've been side-tracked."  
  
"I can't say, but I think I just figured it out a second ago."  
  
Kenshin nodded and continued, "May I try something Ayeka, it may remedy your condition.  
  
Ayeka responded with a smile as Kenshin gently leaned into her for a soft and gentle kiss that made both of their worries disappear in an instant.  
  
-----------  
  
"So, Kenshin had a girl once. Wow, who'd have thought?" Sano added with a sly grin as he jabbed Yahiko with his elbow.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Kenshin never told us. Don't you think, Kaoru?" But Kaoru didn't answer Yahiko.  
  
"Most likely because of the promise he didn't keep. And he most likely didn't want you knowing about it, more about his past and the things he left behind from before the revolution." Hiko answered.  
  
Yahiko raised his eyebrow in interest, "What promise?"  
  
"On the way back from the festival the following day, Kenshin and Ayeka ran into an innocent family being attacked by a group of slave traders, of course, with their abilities, they easily fought off the slave traders, although killing none of them. But I believe it was that incident that awoke Kenshin to what was actually happening down in the world below."  
  
"But Ayeka was fine because that was just the situation that you and Kenshin found her in, right Hiko-san?"  
  
"Yes, when Kenshin finally did realize his ignorance, it was when he came to the conclusion that he had to go down and help them. He bothered me for days nonstop. In the end I gave in, as I once said, I had fed my apprentice to the wolves."  
  
-----------  
  
"Kenshin, I don't understand. Couldn't you at least wait until we finish out training here with Shishou before you go? Why not train to the best of your ability now?" Kenshin was ready to leave with few provisions in a small sack slung on his back and he and Ayeka walked along the river they had watched throughout the years.  
  
"But people are dieing now Ayeka!" Kenshin quickly shook off his anger and stopped, taking Ayeka's hands in his. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He held her cheek against his hand and kissed her softly, and as they broke away he said to her. "When I return from the revolution," he paused and looked into her eyes, studying her every reaction, "marry me?"  
  
Ayeka's eyes widened with shock, "What?"  
  
"I want you to be my wife." Kenshin said earnestly, trying to interpret Ayeka's response.  
  
"Of course Kenshin, I wouldn't want anything else!" Kenshin enclosed her into his arms and into a meaningful kiss that lingered on as a good-bye.  
  
"I promise, the day I come back, we'll be married."  
  
Hiko watched from the house upon the hill his two apprentices by the river below and shook his head sadly.  
  
-----------  
  
"So, not only did Kenshin have a girlfriend, he was engaged to her?" Sano asked, his typical fishbone expression still evident.  
  
"Who could have thought Kenshin? Eh Kaoru?" But for the second time, Yahiko gained no response.  
  
"Missy? Hello?" Sano waved a hand in front of her dazed face, "Hey Kaoru! You in there?!"  
  
"What?" Kaoru suddenly jumped up in realization, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess my mind wandered away."  
  
Yahiko only laughed and pointed to his instructor, "Ha, ha, looks like someone's jealous!"  
  
"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Because!" Sano added, becoming more and more entertained on how the conversation was turning out, "It's obvious to everyone that you're in love with Kenshin! Every time he leaves for somewhere, you have to go and run after him, sometimes by the river, or even Kyoto. You're either trying to help fight or getting kidnapped by a random hitokiri. Although I suppose it does get dull after the sixth or seventh time. "  
  
Kaoru began to wack Sano over the head consistently, "I did not mean to be kidnapped by Jin-E! And I was actually fighting in Kyoto, who knows what you were doing."  
  
"I was fighting! Ask Kenshin yourself missy!"  
  
Yahiko began to look around the restaurant after hearing Sanosuke's response. "Where is Kenshin anyway?"  
  
"He said he'd meet us back at the dojo, didn't he missy?"  
  
Kaoru nodded her head, "Yes, it is getting late, we should head back to the dojo."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Yet again, I have revised it, I hope it's legible now. And if you wondering about the paragraph things, don't bother. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin]  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kenshin walked throughout the city of Tokyo, his thoughts wandering from one to the other, just like his years as a rurouni. Although the ideas in general drifted away form each other, they all revolved around one main idea, Ayeka. Of course Kenshin didn't want to be around his friends when they learned of Ayeka, he didn't want to face them, he didn't want to face her either.  
  
Kenshin rounded the corner headed for the Kamiya dojo, not caring for a fast pace, his mind set a pace which was not considered quick in any culture but that which would eventually get him to his destination. Seeing Ayeka again had earned a degree of shock like no other. The feelings he had held within himself over the years, for a brief period in time, they were buried.  
  
Dead and gone, never to be felt again, but if only it were so, that particular feeling he had locked away had once been released by Tomoe. After a year of being a hitokiri, Kenshin had lost all hope. He couldn't go back to Ayeka, he was too undeserving, the blood that covered his hands almost daily. But when he had fallen in love with Tomoe, he had felt a deep sense of betrayal.  
  
Once again, Kenshin had gained it back unknowingly. After Tomoe died, giving into his feelings had become too painful and would only result in heartbreak later. And oath he had kept to himself, until the eleventh year of Meiji.  
  
He had to admit, Kamiya Kaoru was something he had never expected. The fire in her eyes, the same fire he once saw in Ayeka's, a fiery passion for anything she believed in with all her heart. But giving into those feelings again would only result in people getting hurt, Kenshin getting hurt. In times of the revolution, he may have once been known as the fearless Hitokiri Battousai, but Himura Kenshin, was a coward to his own heart.  
  
He exhaled deeply and walked through the doors leading to the Kamiya estate. Kenshin wearily made his way to what was once his room, his feet having a mind of their own. He unfastened the sakabatou from his waist and laid it down next to him by Ayeka's side. The minutes ticked away, uncountable, time having no bow to anyone. He imagined Shishou telling the story of Ayeka to his friends and their reactions as the story continued to unfold. He wasn't sure how his Shishou would tell it, but much to Kenshin's regret, his Shishou would tell it nonetheless.  
  
Next to Kenshin, Ayeka stirred slightly and as more time passed, her eyes fluttered open, landing on that of Himura Kenshin. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him and began to speak, "I must still be unconscious, I have not seen Himura Kenshin in more than years. Although I have to admit, my imagination has gone a little wild."  
  
"No Ayeka, it is me, Kenshin."  
  
Ayeka's eyes widened with realization, "I haven't heard that voice since the early times of the revolution." She quickly tried to sit up but winced with pain and just as quickly fell back onto the futon. "Not to mention it hurts too much to just be a dream. Ayeka watched his curious expression and smiled, "Not to mention you never spoke in my dreams."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrow in even more curiosity, "I've been in your dreams Ayeka- dono?"  
  
"Don't let it go to your head Kenshin." For the second time, Ayeka tried to sit up only with more caution and studied him for a moment, "You've changed."  
  
"Oro? Have I really Ayeka-dono?" Kenshin inquired, still wearing ever the polite face.  
  
"Well, for one, you never use to be this polite." She joked, Kenshin only nodded his head and Ayeka again took the time to study the man from her past that she had once been in love with, "You've been through a lot," she paused, "too much for any man." She lightly traced a finger across his cross-shaped scar but instead he only turned away in shame, she nodded and withdrew her hand. "I have heard many legends of you Kenshin. Legends of Hitokiri Battousai, and the cruelty of his blade."  
  
"I have tried to leave my past behind me Ayeka-dono, that I have."  
  
Ayeka nodded as if understanding and continued, "As many of a legend I have heard of the hitokiri Battousai during the revolution, I have heard legends of a man running from his past, a man called Himura Kenshin. Himura Kenshin who uses his sword to protect."  
  
Although Kenshin heard her words, he did not respond to them. He swallowed hard, dissolving the cold, hard lump in his throat that was lodged there only moments ago. "Ayeka-dono, it is difficult to hide the vastness of our blade."  
  
"True enough, my sword was sought after many times during the revolution. I remember, once I had learned the final technique from Shishou, I traveled down below and tried to help the innocent people caught up in the war. I still try to do that today," she gave a soft smile, "although with this sword banning act, it sometimes proves difficult."  
  
"Yes," Kenshin agreed, picking up his sakabatou, Ayeka suddenly clutched her stomach, "Come, we should get you something to eat Ayeka-dono, that we should."  
  
--------------  
  
Kenshin quickly fixed her a meal, neither speaking leaving a sustained awkward silence between them. Ayeka laughed once at the sight of Kenshin cooking for her, recognizing the same taste as she brought it to her lips. As she began to eat, Kenshin quietly excused himself to fetch Megumi and because of his quick pace, Kenshin returned accompanied by Megumi just as Ayeka had finished her meal. And as Megumi sat down next to Ayeka and shooed her red-haired friend out of what was once his room so she could once again continue her work.  
  
Kenshin retreated to the Kamiya dojo, appreciating the time to himself, he went through the thoughts crowding hid mind. How had Ayeka been so badly hurt? Few could do that to the bearer of Hiten-Mitsurugi. And why, why of all dojos had Ayeka stumbled onto this one? Kenshin breathed out and heard the events happening not far from him, he heard Megumi ask how Ayeka had gotten hurt, and he also heard Ayeka respond saying how she wished to tell Kenshin before anyone else. Kenshin could only imagine in his mind's eye Megumi's reaction because she was the only one who had yet to hear the story. And as Kenshin let the voices fade away, he let time pass as he tried to clear his mind, but nothing clearing the plaguing frustration.  
  
It was not long after Kenshin heard the sounds of his friends returning from the Akabeko. He heard their reactions to find Megumi treating an awake Ayeka. Of course they would begin to badger his old friend with questions, but knowing Ayeka, she would only give the simplest of answers and not involving anything, or anyone, that needn't be said. And as Kenshin continued to picture what was going on outside he pictured Shishou standing in a shadowed corner watching silently until the time was right. And as all of Kenshin's prophecies came to pass, the final prophecy fulfilled itself.  
  
"Kenshin? Everyone's been wondering where'd you disappeared to."  
  
"Recognizing the voice of Kaoru, he put out his usual polite face and turned to see her standing in the doorway of her family's dojo, "Oh, Kaoru- dono, you're back are you?"  
  
Ignoring the rurouni's comments, she continued with a solemn face, "Kenshin, why didn't you tell anyone about Ayeka? Or at least mentioning how Hiko-san had another apprentice?"  
  
Knowing he could never keep up the ruse with Kaoru, his tone became much more serious, "Kaoru-dono, you must understand-"  
  
"Hey! You two having a secret meeting or something?" Sano asked slyly as he poked his head in above Kaoru's.  
  
Kenshin quickly gained an embarrassed face and waved his hands frantically in defense, "No, no Sano, that's not it at all, that it isn't."  
  
"Yeah right Kenshin," just like the whole thing about Ayeka you never mentioned?"  
  
Kenshin put a hand behind his head at a loss of words. "Sano-"  
  
"Hey you guys! Would you come out already? Or is this another one of your meetings that I can't listen to because I'm too young?" The three heard the voice of Yahiko not far away and Kenshin found his means of escape.  
  
"We should go, you never know when Yahiko might be sneaking around again, that we don't."  
  
Much to Kaoru's despair, Kenshin exited the dojo behind herself and Sano. And as they walked, Sano began to jab Kenshin with his elbow, "So, Kenshin, you and Ayeka huh? How come you never told me? You know you can trust me with these things."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"One of those drop it and leave it along subjects, huh Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Sano, that it is."  
  
Kaoru listened as her friends conversed but never bothered to say a word, she only listened and learned what little she could.  
  
The trio continued to walk along when Kenshin suddenly stayed behind in a dark part of the land. "They had a right to know."  
  
Kenshin looked straight ahead, not needing to see to know that his master was nearby. "But did they need to know everything? Just telling them that we use to be both of your apprentices would have been enough."  
  
"Eventually they would have found out. Especially with they way you two would act around each other. So awkwardly."  
  
"I know how to behave Shishou."  
  
"I will say this once and only once, Ayeka was a good pupil, the most a master could ever hope for, you on the other hand were my baka deshi. The only mistake Ayeka ever made was falling in love with you."  
  
"I may have made many mistakes in the past, but being in love with Ayeka was never one of them, that it wasn't."  
  
"It was both of your decisions anyway, I was only to teach you the ways of Hiten-Mitsurugi, what you and Ayeka had was never my business unless it interfered with your, studies."  
  
"But it didn't. Ayeka and I worked just as hard to learn."  
  
"I still say it was a mistake."  
  
"Then think what you must Shishou."  
  
Kenshin began to walk around until he stopped at the sound of his name, "Kenshin! I'm leaving Tokyo, there are things I must attend to back home."  
  
"As you wish Shishou." And with that, Hiko watched his former student walk away to rejoin the people who he protected in the new Meiji Era. He watched as Ayeka walked slowly, trying to regain her strength as his baka deshi greeted him with his rurouni smile, Ayeka gave a smile back.  
  
He could sense it, it would not be long before it would be hard not to notice it, and the years had done nothing. He watched them like that for a while, and he especially watched at that woman's response, the one that had followed his baka deshi to Kyoto. Her reactions proved to be the most complex. But from what he saw, she only remained to herself.  
  
And as more time passed, darkness fell on Tokyo and the candles were blown out one by one Hiko emerged from the shadows. Out of his cloak, Sejirou Hiko pulled out a small piece of parchment. He ran his fingers across it, as if to judge the texture, and wedged it without a sound into the door that led to the dwelling to where Ayeka slept. Hiko then picked up his simple sack, took one last look at the Kamiya dojo, and with a swish of his cloak, Sejirou Hiko left Tokyo.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well, there you have it, another chapter. Do me a favor and just give me some  
  
nice reviews. Any reviews for that matter, I'm not that picky anymore. I don't even know  
  
why I decided to update this story.  
  
( 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

--------------------

With the days that passed, Ayeka grew stronger and her health returned quickly. Kenshin found reasons never to be in the dojo anymore. But Kaoru would nevertheless find his chores done every morning when she awoke.

The following morning after his friends had learned of Ayeka, she awoke to find her master gone and had left only a note. She also became friends around the people who had helped her in her time of need. But whenever she was asked what happened to her, she would only shake her head and say the images were fuzzy at best.

A little more than a week had passed and the sun had not yet risen. Kenshin finished the last of his duties, looked up and the dark sky, the moon beginning to fade away. Since Ayeka had awakened, Kenshin had a new routine, he woke up early, so early that one could still see the stars and the moon shone brightly, he would finish all his chores set to him by Kaoru and then would leave to wander throughout the city all day. He would return to the dojo late at night, gaining a few hours of precious sleep.

But this morning would be no different, Kenshin put everything as he had found it, adjusted his sakabatou, and with no noise coming from the ground which he walked upon, began to leave when a voice jumped out at him from the shadows. "So this is what your doing every morning, and where your sneaking off to. Your friends have been worried especially Kaoru."

"You always had a knack for taking after Shishou, that you did Ayeka-dono."

Kenshin gave a small grin as he looked to his right and Ayeka stepped out of the shadows, "Well, the opportunity was there to learn."

"That it was." Kenshin attempted to leave once again before Ayeka stepped in his path.

"Don't leave on my account Kenshin. You're friends are worry about you, and I can see why. Kaoru was afraid for a while that you had gone wandering again, but the others finally talked her out of it, although she does need constant reassurance."

"Well, you can tell Kaoru-dono not to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are," she said pointing a finger at him, "you go wander around the city everyday or sometimes farther. Why don't you just tell her yourself?" Kenshin looked away and gave her no answer. "There you go again."

"Oro?"

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I am not Ayeka-dono."

"Yes, you are, just like I predicted you would."

Kenshin eyes her angrily, "I am **not **avoiding you Ayeka-dono."

Ayeka put her hands on her hips and nodded with a smirk, "Well, now we're getting somewhere."

Kenshin rolled his eyes, still begging to leave, "What are you talking about now Ayeka-dono?"

"You said you weren't avoiding me, so that's a step forward. You're denying something. And if you're denying something, it means you're confronting it and you're not avoiding it."

"I, uh-"Kenshin tried to reason but he knew Ayeka had won out. He had accidentally given her the opportunity and had only himself over the years. "I see you haven't lost that sense of logic Ayeka-dono." She continued to beam, "All right, what's your point?"

She shrugged, "I have no point, I'm just telling you to stick around this morning and show your friends your fine and in one piece. Or at least wait until someone waked up and actually _sees_ you leave or something."

Kenshin looked around hopelessly, "I don't get it. Why am I listening to you?"

"Because I always have you good advice."

He rolled his eyes, "Some people never change."

"Well," Ayeka brushed off a lock of hair, "that's only because I'm always right."

The former hitokiri gave a soft laugh, "In all this time, no one's bothered to deflate your ego?"

"Attempted," she said, "and failed."

"Figures."

"And I suppose you think you're right and I'm wrong, right Kenshin?"

"That I do Ayeka-dono." Kenshin responded with a smirk.

"Prove it and fight me."

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "Up to childish pranks and fights again are we? Well, thank you anyway Ayeka-dono, but I think I'll pass. That I will."

The red-haired swordsman began to continue his walk into the city of Tokyo until Ayeka gained his attention with one last remark, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'd take you down to quick."

He turned around to see her smug expression and laughed, his arm resting on his sakabatou, "Sorry Ayeka-dono, it doesn't work on my anymore. I grew out of that a long time ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure you finally figure out you could never beat me. Pretty smart, although I wonder how it took ten years of wandering to figure it out."

"If I remember correctly Ayeka-dono, I beat you several times while we were under Shishou's tutorage."

"Hm," Ayeka seemed to ponder, "I really can't recall."

"Well then Ayeka-dono, allow me to remind you." Kenshin said with a grimace as he pulled out his sakabatou, "But not a drop of blood, understand?"

Ayeka pulled out her sword, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She finished by flipping her sword's blade to the dull side.

"Wouldn't want to give you another scar on your hand, now would I Ayeka-dono?"

"That would be bad for your reputation now wouldn't it Kenshin?"

"I'm not worried about my reputation Ayeka-dono, just deflating your ego a bit."

As the sun rose over Tokyo, it was reflected by two crossing swords moving faster than the eye could see, the clash of swords soon came to resemble thunder cracks, shortly woke up the residents of the Kamiya dojo. Yahiko was the first to wake, looking for his sensei to complain about early training, he spotted a flash of light and a glimpse of red. He stood there, awestruck, his mouth wide open.

Kaoru came out second, "What are you complaining about now Yahiko? I'm not even fully awake yet." She found her apprentice in a daze. "Yahiko, what are you staring at?" Yahiko didn't respond, he only pointed a little ways from where they stood. "I don't see anything."

"Just wait." Yahiko answered, still watching for any sign of the fight.

"What-"Kaoru started before she saw a flash of light and heard a clash of swords. "Kenshin?"

But he hadn't heard her. Deep in concentration and focused on the fight, no ordinary, and let a lone few extraordinary eyes could follow the fight between the Hiten-Mitsurugi masters.

Sano followed the two rubbing his eyes, "Hey you two, don't you think it's kind of early to be practicing. I mean, even missy doesn't wake up this early." The former fighter for higher than spotted them, "What the hell?" He quickly heard a clash of swords and then saw Kenshin and Ayeka's swords crossed. Both of their eyes narrowed and their teeth clenched.

"Giving up Himura."

Kenshin gave a small grimace between his clenched teeth, "Don't count on it Ayeka-dono. Somebody's going to have to teach you you're not always right."

"No," Ayeka responded, her eyes still on Kenshin's, "I'm not always right, just when it comes to things that involve you."

The red-haired swordsman gave a frustrated smile until he turned to his left to realize the sun had risen and his three friends had been watching him. "Uh, good morning Kaoru-dono." Kenshin tried while still attempting to keep Ayeka at bay. "Gomen, but I have my hands full at the moment." With a final push against his sword, he threw Ayeka off balance and turned for the final blow when Ayeka suddenly gained what little balance back and both swords were drawn less than a fingernail from each other's throats.

"A draw," Sano started, "I can't believe it. It was a draw."

Yahiko added, "Look's that way doesn't it."

Kenshin gasped for breath as did Ayeka and sheathed his sakabatou, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve and stepped up to Kaoru bowing his head, "Gomen na sai Kaoru-dono. I'm sorry I've worried you, that I am."

Kaoru studied him for a moment before hitting him on the head, "You jerk!"

As the stars circled his head, Kenshin seemed to mutter, "Oro? Déjà vu?"

Ayeka stepped up and looked at her old friend, "Well, from what I know, Kenshin deserved that one. Too bad I couldn't beat him though."

"Are you kidding?!" Sano suddenly burst out, "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Unless you count the whole Shishio thing but Kenshin was already half out of it when he started so..."

"You were the one who dealt with Shishio Kenshin?"

Kenshin rubbed his head and nodded, "Hai, that I am Ayeka-dono."

"I had heard rumors at best but I never guessed them to be true."

"Another piece of the past this one would like to forget. Again Kaoru-dono, I ask for your forgiveness and for you not to hit me."

Kaoru gave a nod and headed for her room, "Yahiko, go start warming up for training."

"Aw," Yahiko complained before running to his room to change.

Sano's stomach grumbled loudly and laughed out loud, "Jeez, I'm starving. I don't suppose you couldn't cook anything, could you Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head, "Sorry Sano, I haven't cooked anything in awhile. I'm curious though, how did you get food all week."

Sano pointed to Ayeka, "She cooked for us, I gotta say Kenshin, she uses the same recipes you do, only she cooks them just a tad better. Look, I'm headed to the Akabeko to see if I can get some free food off Tae."

So Kenshin and Ayeka were left alone again, Sano out looking for a free meal, Kaoru and Yahiko occupied with training in the dojo. "Kenshin, do you want to take a walk?"

The once legendary hitokiri nodded his head and the pair headed out into Tokyo. It was some time before Ayeka sliced the awkward silence wide open with her words. "I don't remember much about what happened. I think I wasn't far from Tokyo, but it was some time ago and I encountered a boy. He was traveling with Shishio's thugs and he seemed like he was there by a complete accident. I tried to tell him what he had gotten himself into. But it turned out, he knew **exactly **what he was doing. He engaged me in a fight and I held back, trying not to injure him.

"That was my downfall. The boy was much more than he seemed. He took the advantage of the opportunity I had given him and severally injured me. I don't remember how I got into the city, and especially the Kamiya dojo, but I just remember bits and pieces, and the next thing I knew I woke up and you were there."

Kenshin stopped by the edge of the river and breathed out sharply, "Soujirou."

"What are you talking about?" Ayeka asked with a concerned faced.

"You're attacker, Soujirou Seta. He devoted himself fully to Shishio as his lord and master. I had to revert to using the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki."

"And to think he was just a boy." Ayeka said, pondering on it for a moment, "What happened to him, did he survive?"

"Hai, he survived, he went off wandering."

"Smart choice, although, you did for more than ten years."

"Hai," Kenshin responded again, he watched the water ripple and saw Ayeka's reflection by his, he turned to face her with a gentle looking face. "Ayeka-dono, looking at you, without even trying, you resurface memories in me that I had long buried."

"Like what Kenshin?"

"I'm not sure yet." Without realizing it, Kenshin drew his hands to Ayeka's face and brought her in close. And just as he was about to kiss his first love, a clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightening woke the two to reality.

--------------------

I know, Doc Anderson's probably blowing a fit. - Well, just review and wait for the next chapter!!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Kenshin didn't find excuses to avoid Kaoru, Sano and the others after that day. But he did find even more excuses to avoid Ayeka. Kenshin's routine resumed to what it was before Ayeka ever appeared, he cooked for his friends, get the groceries, and any other chores Kaoru seemed to remember. And if Ayeka happened to be there, he acted friendly, polite, as if nothing ever happened. Although he would acknowledge her presence, he never went out of his way to say hello, it was only said if she had said it first, he would politely respond and nothing more.

Ayeka would of course try to talk to him but he would only find reasons to leave, chores that needed to be done, cooking that had been unattended to. And once again, Ayeka tried to speak with Kenshin, "Kenshin." She called just as he was about to leave to pick up the groceries for the week, "mind if I go with you? I think there are some things we need to discuss."

He nodded solemnly, "Kaoru-dono! I'm going to go get our groceries for the week. Ayeka-dono will be accompanying me."

Kenshin waited patiently for a response before he head Kaoru yell back from the dojo, "All right Kenshin! But you better get back soon, both capable chefs in this dojo will be gone!"

The former hitokiri gave a small good-natured smile, "We will return soon Kaoru-dono, that we will."

The pair left and the walk throughout the city was awkward. As Kenshin bent over to look at vendor's good, Himura Kenshin took what few little bold steps he had, "Ayeka-dono, I'm sorry for the other day, I'm not sure what came over me. Gomen." He turned to look at her, slightly bowing his head.

Ayeka gave a nod of understanding, "Don't bother asking me to forgive you Kenshin, it wasn't as if I was pushing you away either. I'm at fault as much as you are Kenshin. So don't try blaming it all on yourself."

The red-haired swordsman gave a nod and smiled at the vendor, he walked towards the river before stopping at its edge and breathed out deeply, "You've gotten better from what I remember."

Ayeka bit her lip, "Well, so have you. We both had a little more than decade didn't we? Although, you've had much more experience than I've had."

"Experience I do not take pride in Ayeka-dono. Although, I can't deny that the skills I have gained have not proved useful even in this peaceful Meiji-Era."

She didn't bother looking at Kenshin, she only say on the lush, green grass at the edge, letting the tips of her fingers graze the water. "I'm sure you've seen a lot wandering the country."

"Hai, that I have Ayeka-dono." Kenshin took a seat next to the woman next him, "let me see your hand."

"What?"

He pointed to her right hand, "The scar. May I see it." Ayeka nodded numbly and extended her hand to him, he took her small wrist in his hands and ran his thumb against the scar, "It healed well."

"Hai, I barely notice it anymore." Ayeka gave a tiny smile. "Although, I'm glad I can still see it."

Kenshin cocked his head confusingly, "Why? I remember how long it took to stop the bleeding."

"I know it may sound rather pointless but, whenever I saw it. It reminded me of you, wondering where you were. How you were doing." She swallowed hard but continued to say what needed to be said, "I don't mean to pry Kenshin, but did you ever fall in love again?"

Kenshin looked out onto the water, watched how it rippled and moved, "I'm not quite sure Ayeka-dono, it had been a whole year that I had been a hitokiri, I had learned to suppress my remorse, my guilt. I felt nothing. But then, I met a woman named Tomoe.

"It was raining one night, I had been in town, I was attacked. I quickly disposed of the assassin but she saw me. I didn't know what to do. So I took her back with me, to the inn. She worked there, the men talked about her but I wouldn't have it.

"And then, my master suspected a spy working among us, my master sent Tomoe and I away to the country to hide. The Shinsengumi was looking for an assassin, not a married man. We stayed there for a few seasons, then it struck, I thought I had fallen in love with her. I asked her to be my wife, for real. She accepted I was so happy, once the war was over, I would lead a quiet life with her.

"But the next day she was gone. A man who was from my clan came to tell me that **she **had been the spy. He told me to read through her journals, I had killed her fiancé a year earlier on one of my earlier assignments. He gave me the first half of the cross-shaped scar. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. I went after to her, I fought my way to get to her. But in the final battle, I was about to finish off my opponent, she though I was in danger, she got in the way.

Kenshin's eyes began to burn as he turned away, "She didn't have to. I would have killed him. But, she sacrificed herself for me. Her dying moments, she completed this cross-shaped scar. I became lost, I was in turmoil, I still don't know whether or not we were in love, but I never felt the way I about you again."

Ayeka looked around for an escape but found none, "We were crazy kids weren't we? Always sparring like that whenever we got the chance, just trying to point the other's point was completely wrong."

Although she had tried to divert the subject, it was a full round trip, "Falling in love." He added, his eyes staring into hers, "Do you think, we were rather young to know what love really felt like? Do you know what I mean?"

"You've thought about that too."

"I've had since the beginning of this era to think about it Ayeka."

The female swordsman gave a soft smile, "That's the first time you've called me Ayeka since I got to see you again."

"There seem to be a lot of things that I've been doing lately since I've seen you."

Ayeka looked on with a sincere curiosity, "Like what?"

"Engaging myself in a fight for the sole purpose of proving my point. Avoiding subjects, or people all together. But that I just took to an extreme when I was faced with the reality that you are Ayeka."

"I have that much of an effect on you Kenshin?"

"You do have a substantial amount of power over me Ayeka." He looked at her nervously and paused, "More than you think."

"I don't understand."

"You bring up feelings in me that I thought weren't possible anymore. Shishou did warn me of this before he left, I thought he was just being paranoid. But it turned out, he was right."

Ayeka nodded in agreement, "That's what Shishou told me to be wary of in his letter to me. He told me to be careful of my actions."

"As much as I respect Shishou, I was never one to listen to him."

"What are you trying to say Kenshin?"

"I haven't the faintest idea yet Ayeka. You make me do rather impulsive things."

"Then tell me," Ayeka said, "tell me what impulsive things I make you do."

"I can't." Kenshin stated softly. His eyes stared into the depths of hers as he gently touched her face. Half conscious of his actions, he skimmed her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Less than a few moments had passed but it seemed a perfect peace of eternity for them both. Ayeka leaned her forehead against Kenshin's, her eyes still closed and the kiss still hot on both of their lips. "Do you think it's strange that I feel like I never left for the revolution Ayeka?"

She gave a soft smile and tilted her head back to stare at him, "Like we were Shishou's apprentices again. Like the night we spent in Kyoto at the festival."

He spent a moment to just stop and look at her, burning the memory into his memory forever and brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "When I think about it, I guess we really were in love back then."

"Yeah," Ayeka held Kenshin's hand against her face, enjoying the feel of it once again, "Do you think," she paused, "we're still in love?"

"I know this Ayeka, I love you and I never want to be without you again." He kissed her softly again and Ayeka gave no sign of disagreement, and as the rest of the afternoon left them, they spent the time learning about the other all over again as Kenshin had his arm around her.

"Excuse me, I know this may sound rather strange, but I'm looking for a woman. Uh, this high, black hair, her name's Ayeka." A young man with brown hair that grew out to the length of his eyes as he constantly brushed them aside. On his back he carried a parcel only wrapped in white cloth and stood in the doorway of the Kamiya dojo.

"You're looking for Ayeka?"

"You know her?" The young man started hopefully, "Ayeka-san?"

Yahiko looked skeptically at the young man, "Uh, Kaoru! Could you come over here?"

The young man looked at him confusedly but Yahiko could only offer a grimace as he heard Kaoru's footsteps and ran off, Kaoru soon replaced him and looked around for him. "Yahiko?"

The man gave a smile, "I think you're friend ran off in that," he pointed to the back, "direction."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure why he ran off." Kaoru shook it off quickly and looked at her guest, "So how can I help you?"

"Hai, I'm looking for my sensei, Ayeka-san?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, did you say _sensei_?"

The young man bowed his head respectfully, "Gomen na sai, my name is Hiroyuki, but I suppose just Hiro will suffice."

"Hiro," she offered him inside, "I'd be happy to help you out, but Kenshin and Ayeka went out earlier to pick up some groceries. If you'd like you can stay here and wait for her."

Hiroyuki smiled politely and followed her, "I very much appreciate your hospitality...."

"Oh," Kaoru suddenly remembered, looking at Hiroyuki, "I'm Kaoru, and I'm sure you've met Yahiko already."

"A pleasure to meet you Kaoru-san."

The vigorous young woman blushed at the sound of her name on his lips, "Kaoru will suffice Hiro."

Hiro kept his polite but conservative smile, "Please, it would only be proper to address you properly." Kaoru again blushed but continued, "You mentioned that my sensei was with _Kenshin_."

"Hai, they're old friends, I think she was helping him get the groceries this morning."

"It may not be my business, but is this Kenshin, might he be one in the same with a Himura Kenshin? A former student to Sejirou Hiko?"

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks at the statement, "How do you know so much about Kenshin?"

Hiroyuki bowed again in silently respect, "Gomen na sai, it is not my place. I will go and look for my sensei in the city."

As he turned to leave, Kaoru ran after him and tripped and clung onto him to keep from falling, "Gomen Hiro. I did not mean to do that."

"I mean no disrespect Kaoru-san, but you are not like most people I have met."

She shook her head, "I'm sure you mean not like most women you've met." Hiroyuki managed a grimace as he heard her, "I'm the assistant master here."

"Really?" The young man asked, "If I may, what style do you teach?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." She answered simply.

Hiroyuki listened on with sincere interest, "The sword that revitalizes, I have not heard of such a sword style before."

Kaoru only shook her head understanding him. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. My father created it when he came back from the turbulent times of the Tokugawa regime.

"Hai, they were indeed turbulent times."

"Hiroyuki," the young man winced at the sound of it, "Gomen, Hiro, you said you were Ayeka's apprentice?"

"Hai, it must be strange, learning the ways of Hiten-Mitsurugi in this peaceful Meiji-Era."

"We've seen quite a few things happening in the past year alone. You'd be surprised what goes on behind the public's view."

Hiroyuki gave a genuine smile, "I'll try and remember that Kaoru-san." He looked at her and smiled, pulling the parcel off his back and throwing away the cloth that had wrapped what was now revealed as a sword, "I'm not sure how much Himura-san spars with you. But perhaps you would like a match, although I can't promise anything too difficult."

Kaoru smiled and looked into the honest eyes that she felt drawn to.

For everyone who was expecting _Finding You. _I will be updating my stories every other week, so one week it's _A Shadow of Love_ and the next week is going to be _Finding You. _Get it? Got it? Good?

NOT ONE SINGLE REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!

_Breathes out deeply. _Ok, I'm better now. Please, at least one review this time. R&R


End file.
